callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wiktor Reznow
Wiktor Reznow (Viktor Reznov,Виктор Резнов) - Rosjanin, służył w Armii Czerwonej w stopniu sierżanta, a później kapitana podczas drugiej wojny światowej, w czasie Call of Duty: World at War. Po tym awansowany do rangi kapitana wraz z Dragowiczem, Krawczenką i swym oddziałem udał się w rejony Arktyczne poszukując Steinera, naukowca pracującego przy Novie 6.Gdy dotarli do kabin na statku Dragowicz chciał na własne oczy zobaczyć działanie gazu i wykorzystał do tego ludzi Reznowa zabijając m.in. Dimirija Petrenkę. W tym samym czasie na okręt przybyli brytyjczycy, którzy również chcieli zdobyć gaz i komandosi zaatakowali Rosjan. Reznow, Twelin i Nevsky wykorzystali to i odpalili ładunki zamieszczone przez SS podczas wojny. Myśleli że to koniec Novy 6, jednak się mylili. Następnie Wiktor został zesłany do radzieckiego łagru Workuta, gdzie poznał Alexa Masona w czasie Call of Duty: Black Ops. Niestety, Reznow zginął podczas ucieczki z Workuty, kiedy Mason wskoczył na pociąg, a Reznow został zatrzymany i zastrzelony. Masonowi wydawało się że jest z nim, a był tylko w jego umyśle. Jednak pojawia się w Black ops II ponieważ mimo wszystko Mason nie wyszedł do końca z prania mózgu będzie słyszał głos Reznowa, widzi go pod koniec misji w Afganistanie oraz na dance party na końcu gry (Niezależnie od tego jak potoczy się fabuła) . Ciekawostki *Nazwisko Reznov oznacza Rzeźbiony; *Model Zachajewa był pierwowzorem dla modelu Reznowa; *Reznov poznał Dimitrija Petrenkę podczas masakry na placu w Stalingradzie, kiedy był snajperem; *Reznov użył maczety w Call of Duty: World at War do ratowania Dimitrija; *Głos podkłada mu Gary Oldman (podkłada też Clarke`owi); *w misji Projekt Nova można zaobserwować że Reznow nie ma połowy palca wskazującego u prawej ręki można to też zaobserwować podczas ucieczki w Workucie, jednak w misjach w Wietnamie Reznow ma ten palec w całości; *Wiktor Reznow ma urodziny wtedy co Hitler czyli 20 kwietnia; *Reznow jest podobny do Garego Oldmana osoby która podkłada mu głos; *w Black Ops w misji Zdrajca trzyma on karabin Commando, ale w misji powracająca pamieć kiedy Mason przypomina sobie wszystko Reznow tam trzyma AK-47 ; *w kryptonimach pierwsze litery tworzą pewne hasło '''xReznovxxisdeadx '''czyli Reznov nie żyje; *Viktor Reznow pojawia się w każdej części Treyarch od World at War; *Można też go usłyszeć na mulitplayerze gdy gramy stroną rosyjską; *W Black ops II pojawia się w misji w Afganistanie najpierw pojawiają się liczby a później słychać głos Reznowa "Krawczenko... musi umrzeć" na końcu misji pojawia się na koniu ; *Reznow pojawia się także pod koniec gry na koncercie "Carry On" gdzie tańczy razem z Aleksem Masonem ale tylko przez chwile bo później znika co wprawia Aleksa w zakłopotanie ; *Reznow na koncercie jest ubrany tak samo jak na Odrodzeniu; *W Call of Duty: Black Opsll na nieśmiertelniku w trybie likw.potw. jest wyryte jego imię i nazwisko; i jest napisane unknown. *W Call of Duty: World at War tylko w misji vendetta nie ma płaszczu; *Nazwa ulepszonej wersji AK 47 (Reznov`s Revenge) nawiązuje do niego. *Reznow w World at War strzela z oderwanego palca *Reznow w misji Vendetta razem z Dimitrim Petrenko przypominają bohaterów z filmu Wróg u bram padczas gdy są przy fontannie. *Reznow przypomina Lenina *Był wzorowany na Afansijusie Kazanasie Reznov horse BOII.png|Reznow w misji "Stare Rany" Reznov's missing finger.jpg|Oderwany palec Reznowa Reznov w misji GOS.jpg|Reznow w misji "SOG" CoDWaW 2012-10-18 21-57-49-04.jpg|Reznow w misji "Upadek" Viktor2015.png|Reznow na dyskotece z Masonem CODWW_-_Reznov.jpg|Reznow ze swoim PPSz-41 Reznov zabija Steinera.png|Reznov zabija Steinera na Odrodzeniu 270px-REZNOV.jpg|Reznov w berlinie.|link=Serce Rzeszy 300px-Reznov3.png|Reznov w Stalingradzie.|link=Vendetta 180px-ReznovNova.png|Reznov w workucie.|link=Workuta Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops